This invention relates to a system for resurfacing a roof with a heat sealable membrane when the existing roofing material cantilevers from the edge of the roof. More particularly, this invention relates to an edge strip for use in such a system that covers the cantilever portion of the existing roofing material.
To improve the appearance of homes having shallow pitch roofs, such as manufactured homes, mobil homes, and modular homes, some manufacturers have installed an asphalt shingle style of roof similar to that found on many custom homes. These roofs comprise a roof base, and the roofing material has a portion which cantilevers outward over an edge of the roof base. However, experience is demonstrating that asphalt shingle roofs are undesirable on shallow pitch roofs because wind-driven water can work its way underneath the shingles and cause the roof to leak. In order to correct the problem of leaking associated with shallow pitch asphalt shingle roofs, many homeowners desire to resurface the roof to make it watertight.
In addition, even on custom built sturdy frame structures, asphalt shingle roofs can only be resurfaced a limited number of times since the weight of multiple layers of roofing material will eventually exceed the loading capability of a structure. When this occurs it is necessary to remove all the existing layers of roofing material and start over. Removing the existing roofing significantly increases the cost of the reroofing job.
Both of these problems with asphalt shingle roofs can be overcome by resurfacing over the existing roofing material with a suitable light-weight, water-impervious material such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). This roofing material is heat sealable to itself and is installed in elongated overlapping sheets which are sealed to one another. To weatherproof the edges of the roof, the sheets extend beyond the edges of the roof and are attached to a vertical face of the roof base. However, if the existing roofing material extends beyond the edge of the roof base it will create a ragged edge and damage the thin PVC membrane. Thus, the typical method of resurfacing a roof with roofing that cantilevers over an edge is to remove the cantilever portion of the existing roofing material before installing the new materials. However, the step of cutting off that portion is labor intensive, dangerous, and liable to damage other parts of the roof. In addition, asphalt roofing material is not bio-degradable and thus difficult to dispose of.
The present invention provides a solution to the above problems by providing an edge piece for use in a system for resurfacing a roof when the existing roofing has a cantilever portion. The edge strip, which is heat sealable to the resurfacing material, extends over the cantilever portion and provides a watertight and weatherproof exterior. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention the edge strip is molded PVC or a malleable metal, such as aluminum, having a PVC coating. Thus the sheets of PVC that are used to resurface the roof can be heat welded to the edge strip. The edge strip has an upper flat portion that is affixed to the top of the roof and an escutcheon portion that extends downward from the top portion to cover and protect the roofing's cantilever portion. A lower flat portion of the edge strip provides a surface that can be attached to the edge of the roof base or to a support wall. A drip edge is also provided so that water running down the edge piece will drip off and away from the surface to which it is attached.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the subject invention to provide a system to resurface a roof having a cantilever edge.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an edge strip for use in a system for resurfacing a roof having a cantilever edge.